Bromance
by Luna Solitaria
Summary: Una confesión oportuna de Ken y una idea absurda de Daisuke. One shot. NO yaoi/shonen ai.


**Nota: **Me siento muy mal publicando un fic cuando tengo otro pendiente, but I just can't help it. Estaba inspirada con esto y no quería dejarlo pasar, aunque sea una idea más bien tonta :P Tómenlo como un regalo un día atrasado de San Valentín. Espero que lo hayan pasado felices con la persona que aman y no solos y/o amorosamente golpeados como Ken y Daisuke en este fic xD

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece en absoluto y escribo estas líneas sin fin de lucro alguno y solo con el objetivo de divertirme y divertir :)

* * *

**"Bromance".**

Daisuke volvió a suspirar. Estaba recostado en un colchón en el suelo, junto a la cama de Ken. Ya habían discutido el tema durante todo el día, pero su amigo no parecía decidido ni dispuesto a callarse.

Resultaba extraño ver a Daisuke tan indeciso, pero Ken sabía que aquello era la consecuencia de años de desgaste. No debía sentirse agradable ser rechazado una y otra vez por la chica que tanto te gusta, incluso teniendo la personalidad tan optimista de él.

Habían acordado concurrir a un picnic organizado por Sora y Mimi al día siguiente, en donde estarían presentes todos los niños elegidos y sus compañeros digimon. Pero en la última reunión, la intimidad existente entre Takeru y Hikari había sido tan evidente que Daisuke no creería poder soportarlo de nuevo.

—No voy a ir —dijo Daisuke otra vez y Ken contuvo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco—. Pero no es necesario que hagas lo mismo.

—Ya te dije que me da igual —respondió Ken—. Me da pena que pases el domingo solo cuando todos estemos reunidos, y a decir verdad, tampoco soy un gran fanático de los eventos sociales.

Daisuke esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Ken deseó que se diera por terminado el asunto y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Quizá un año atrás no hubiera entendido del todo a su amigo. Lo habría apoyado, sí, pero creyendo que exageraba sus reacciones en todo lo relacionado con Hikari. Sin embargo, últimamente, sentimientos extraños lo asechaban, y aunque su situación era un poco diferente a la de Daisuke, al menos podía captar mínimamente cómo se sentía.

—Ken —La voz de Daisuke sonó temblorosa, lo que hizo sentir muy incómodo a Ken. Era demasiado poco habitual oírlo así—. ¿Crees que soy un cobarde?

—¡No! —Ken lo negó instintivamente, luego hizo una pausa, buscando una buena razón que sustentara su respuesta— Es solo que… solo que… Mira, es normal que te sientas así. A mí me pasaría lo mismo si ella… si ella…

Dio por terminada la frase, deseando fervientemente que Daisuke no quisiera escuchar el resto. Era pésimo hablando de asuntos personales.

Pero, lamentablemente, Daisuke quiso oír más.

—¿Si ella qué? ¿Quién es ella?

—Nadie. Nada. Era solo un ejemplo.

—Solo un ejemplo. De acuerdo.

El silencio volvió a instalarse. Ken sabía muy bien que Daisuke se había dado cuenta de que él ocultaba algo. La gente solía tratarlo de tonto, pero tenía una inigualable capacidad de empatía. Además, conocía a Ken mejor que nadie. Y era demasiado bueno como para insistir sabiendo que a él le incomodaba.

De repente sintió una intensa punzada de culpa. ¿Acaso Daisuke no le contaba todos sus secretos? ¿No le había relatado año tras año cómo se sentía con Hikari? En cambio, Ken nunca se había abierto realmente. Sí, a él le había contado cosas que a otros no, pero habían sido ocasiones extraordinarias y contadas con los dedos de una mano. Asuntos relacionados con sus padres y su hermano.

¿No era merecedor Daisuke de conocer aquello que Ken tenía atragantado en la garganta? Por supuesto que lo era. Contarle a él aquello que venía guardando desde hacía meses era una forma de retribuir todo lo que Daisuke había hecho por él durante los últimos siete años.

Así que tomó aire y habló.

—Daisuke —dijo, sin mirar al colchón que yacía a su costado. Por un momento pensó que su amigo ya se había dormido y se sintió ligeramente aliviado.

—¿Qué? —contestó al fin, pero parecía tener la cabeza muy lejos de allí.

—Tengo que contarte algo.

Daisuke se incorporó, pareciendo volver a la realidad. Miró a Ken con intriga.

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, es que…

No pudo seguir. Pero Daisuke no apartó la mirada.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea, ya sabes —dijo—. Si es un secreto, voy a guardarlo.

Y dicho esto, sonrió. Era la sonrisa sincera y optimista de Daisuke. La que no había aparecido casi en todo en ese día. Ken confiaba en ella más que en cualquier otra cosa.

—Lo sé —dijo, y se incorporó para poder contemplar mejor a su amigo— De acuerdo. Verás, hace un tiempo me he dado cuenta de algo. Creo que estoy sintiendo por una chica lo que tú sientes por Hikari.

Esperó la reacción.

Daisuke parecía gratamente sorprendido.

—Ok —dijo—. Entonces no eres un _androide asexuado_. Eso es bueno.

Ambos rieron. Daisuke solía llamarlo así, dado que Ken no parecía muy interesado en mujeres. Y a él no le molestaba en absoluto, después de todo, sabía que era bastante extraño.

—Y dime —continuó Daisuke tranquilamente—. ¿Es una muchacha de tu clase? ¿Esa que te llama todo el tiempo? Sakura se llama, ¿no? Es bonita.

—No, no, no —Ken se puso tenso. Ahora entraba la parte difícil—. Ella no me interesa. Y es un poco pesada. Es otra… Una buena amiga. Y ese es el problema.

Daisuke esperó por otra pista. Parecía desconcertado.

—¿La… la conozco? —preguntó.

Ken asintió.

El rostro de Daisuke se deformó en una mueca horrorosa.

—¡¿ES HIKARI!? —gritó.

Ken se agitó, no solo por lo absurdo de la idea, sino porque temió que su amigo hubiera despertado a sus padres. Y tal vez a un par de vecinos. Contempló de reojo a Minomon y Chibimon, pero seguían profundamente dormidos en una acogedora canasta que su madre les había hecho.

—¡No! —se apresuró a negar. Pero no logró decir más—. No es Hikari.

Daisuke tardó unos segundos en recomponerse.

—¿Es amiga mía también?

—Claro.

Daisuke parecía estar realmente esforzándose por hallar la respuesta, con su mano derecha posada sobre su mentón y sus ojos ligeramente cerrados.

—Una amiga nuestra. ¿Mimi? —aventuró, pero la cara de asombro de Ken lo disuadió al instante— Una pena, harían una bonita pareja…

—Por favor, Daisuke —rogó Ken— No es tan difícil. No me obligues a decirlo.

Pronunciar el nombre de esa chica se había convertido en algo inquietante desde que había descubierto que tenía sentimientos hacia ella. Por algún motivo, se sentía automáticamente avergonzado, recordando aquella vez, cuando le dijo:

«¿Sabes qué, Ken? Tienes una voz hermosa y adoro oírte pronunciar mi nombre».

En aquel momento, cuando él tenía apenas trece o catorce años, ese comentario no fue otra cosa más que una excentricidad más de ella. Pero desde que empezó a sentir aquella atracción, el recuerdo regresó de pronto y se pasaba por su mente demasiado a menudo.

Mientras tanto, Daisuke no parecía más cerca de la respuesta. Ken supuso que estaría pensando incluso en Sora antes que en la chica en cuestión, algo muy estúpido, dado que ella estaba muy feliz con Yamato y Ken lo respetaba especialmente.

—Ya, dímelo.

Ken suspiró. No podía seguir con esa estupidez toda la noche. Igualmente, no pronunció su nombre, algo que lo hizo sentirse bastante imbécil.

—Vive en el mismo edificio que Iori y Takeru.

Los ojos de Daisuke se abrieron ampliamente mientras procesaba aquellas palabras. La emoción lo obligó a levantarse. Dio una vuelta por el cuarto de Ken, exultante, y luego dijo:

—¡Pero Ken! ¡Es muy diferente a lo que me pasa a mí con Hikari! ¡Esto es… esto es… fantástico! —Ken intentó hablar, pero Daisuke continuó—. Quiero decir, bueno, sinceramente yo no me fijaría en ella, pero ahora que lo dices, es ideal para ti. Siempre te hace reír, por eso te gusta, ¿no? A veces me pongo celoso porque te hace reír más que yo, ¡ja! ¡Y lo mejor de todo! ¡Está loca por ti!

—¡Pero qué dices! —Ken no podía dejar de lado aquellas últimas palabras—. Si está saliendo con ese chico americano, el amigo de Mimi. Ese Jake o Jimmy… Lo que sea.

Ken sabía muy bien que en realidad se llamaba Jason, pero por algún extraño motivo se sentía mejor haciéndose el que no le prestaba demasiada atención. El muchacho, que era conocido de Mimi, había llegado como estudiante de intercambio a Japón y la química con Miyako había sido instantánea.

Daisuke hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia.

—Miyako sale como con cuatro o cinco chicos al año. Pronto estará libre y créeme que serás el siguiente… Bueno, pero no serás _otro más_. Ella te ama. Recuerdo ese partido de fútbol. Esa vez que te lastimé le pierna. Estaba tan loca por ti que quiso darme la mano solo porque yo te la había dado a ti…

Ken bufó, fastidiado. No solía ponerse así, pero Daisuke estaba yendo muy lejos. No tendría que haberle dicho nada.

—¡Daisuke! —exclamó Ken, con sus dos manos en la cabeza— Eso fue hace años. ¡Muchísimos años! Incluso, yo todavía era… Bueno… Era…

Ken se ruborizó.

—Sí, sí, el Emperador, no seas tan dramático.

—Lo que quiero decir —continuó Ken—. Es que eso fue cuando yo era un niño… genio y famoso, y salía en la televisión. Después ella conoció mi otra identidad. Supongo que dejó de sentir eso por mí cuando se enteró… Seguro me odió.

Daisuke puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró, y luego se sentó nuevamente en el colchón.

—¿Ahora te vas a poner "dark" de nuevo? Ya cálmate.

Ken no se ofendió. Después de todo, gracias a esos comentarios de Daisuke evitaba sumirse en angustias innecesarias. A veces podía ser muy violento, pero sabía que era lo que realmente necesitaba. Si no fuera por Daisuke, se hundiría, porque nadie más parecía dispuesto a traerlo a la realidad cuando sus pensamientos divagaban en el pasado, salvo quizá…

Miyako.

No se dijeron nada durante unos minutos. Ken estuvo a punto de darse vuelta e intentar dormir, pero Daisuke habló antes.

—¿Crees que Miyako lleve al americano mañana? —preguntó.

Ken permaneció desconcertado unos instantes, no sabía a qué venía la pregunta.

—No lo sé —dijo al fin—. No suele llevar a sus citas. Pero este se lleva muy bien con Mimi y los demás. Además, dudo que tenga mucho que hacer, si en Japón solo la tiene a Miyako. Así que es probable.

Observó unos segundos cómo Daisuke meditaba. De repente empezó a sentirse desconfiado, ¿qué demonios podía pensar tanto?

—Iremos los dos. Mañana.

Parecía sumamente decidido: el goggle boy de siempre.

—De acuerdo —asintió Ken. Como había dicho antes, le daba igual ir o no ir. Aunque si ese Jimmy o Jake o Jason iba, podía sentirse un poco molesto—, ¿pero a qué viene ese cambio?

Daisuke sonrió.

—¡No vamos a dejar que el angelito de Takeru o el simpático del americano nos impidan ver a nuestras chicas! Ken, estamos juntos en esto…

Ken empezó a ponerse realmente nervioso. Cuando Daisuke se ponía tan firme con algo, las cosas podían salir o muy bien o muy mal.

—Hace un momento me sentía solo en esta batalla. Pero ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro. Hikari y Miyako no nos van a incomodar mañana, nosotros las incomodaremos a ellas.

Ken estaba a punto de desfallecer.

—¿Qué… qué cosa?

Daisuke observó la cara llena de pánico de Ken. Sus ojos irradiaban una emoción sobrenatural.

—Si ellas se muestran muy cariñosas con sus chicos, pues, nosotros nos sentiremos cariñosos también. Les demostraremos que estamos más que bien juntos.

—¿¡Qué demonios…!?

Daisuke se recostó violentamente, aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Las chicas lo adoran. Mi hermana y las amigas están locas por estos dos actores que fingen que tienen un amorío, "bromance", lo llaman. Es ridículo, no entiendo a las mujeres. Pero si eso es lo que quieren, lo tendrán.

Ken todavía estaba intentando entender, aunque igualmente podía deducir que no le gustaría mucho la idea de su amigo.

—Mira, Daisuke, yo no haré nada extraño…

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que si dejaba de mostrar interés por Hikari quizá ella empezara a fijarse en mí? Pues, es lo que voy hacer…

—¡Pero no me refería a que mostraras interés por otro hombre!

Daisuke no parecía escucharlo. Sus ojos seguían brillando.

—Ya verás, Miyako dejará de lado al rubio ese y se pondrá como loco, no tiene nada que hacer contra nosotros…

Ken sabía que era inútil discutir con Daisuke cuando se ponía así. Supuso que lo mejor sería esperar a que la mañana aclarara los pensamientos de ambos.

—Como digas —dijo, mientras se giraba y se acomodaba para dormir—. Pero no haré nada raro.

—Oh, sí, lo harás. Cuando luchamos juntos _siempre_ ganamos.

Quiso decirle que "fingir que tenemos algo más que una simple amistad para captar la atención de nuestros intereses amorosos" no entraba en la categoría "luchar juntos", pero el sueño se lo impidió. Deseó creer que mañana todo eso estaría olvidado, o que en el peor de los casos tendría que decepcionar a Daisuke y no seguirle la corriente.

Lamentablemente, Daisuke tenía esa inquietante capacidad de hacer que él nunca dijera "no". Y se durmió con ese perturbador pensamiento dando vueltas en su cabeza.


End file.
